Cuddles and Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Sequel to "Red and White". AU. Two twin sisters, Amy and Viola are so much in love. In fact, Amy wants to be more assertive with her older sister. BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR DAWN OF CHAOS A.K.A LEAH-CHAN


**Cuddles and Love**

**Pairing: Amy x Viola**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Ummm…this is all I can come up with for a birthday gift for you, Leah-chan. Hope you enjoy this one…even though these two don't get enough love in the world…haaah…**

**Again, just like my last one, Amy and Viola are two separate people if people are theorizing that they are the same person. I still don't know for sure. **

The two gothic lolita girls, Amy and her older twin sister, Viola are sitting on the bed fully clothed and stockings intact. Amy kicks her legs a bit as she is comfortable in the arms of her older twin. The hooded girl strokes her red hair gently with a small smile on her face. The two stoic twin girls, who are women a few words, only talk when they are alone with each other. Not so much their family or friends, but they don't care. They know well enough that they care about each other very, very much. Their love for each other is so strong that no one else would ever think about taking it away.

"Viola?" Amy suddenly breaks the ice as they've been sitting there in silence for a while.

"Hmmm? What is it, Amy?" The white haired girl says

"Mom and Dad aren't going to be home for a while right?"

Viola nods. "Possibly." She leans closer, grinning a little. "Were you thinking of something…dirty~?"

"Please…that's the least I can do right now," Amy scoffs.

"Then, what is it?"

Amy shifts a little and cups both hands on her older sister's cheeks. "Please…cuddle with me!"

Viola's smile widens and closes her eyes. "Thought you'd never ask~" She leans in to kiss her younger sister on the lips and both of them topple on the bed on their sides.

They kiss and kiss, caressing each other's tongues and soft moans coming from both of them and they cuddle like there's no tomorrow. Both of their stocking clad legs rub against each other as they go with Viola's leg going between Amy's legs a bit. Amy hugs her older sister tighter as they deepen the kiss and keep on going. However, after about a couple minutes, they are desperate for air, so Viola pulls away first to catch her breath and gaze into her younger sister's eyes. Amy does the same thing, panting heavily and reaches a hand to caress Viola's cheek. They lean in to kiss each other once again after getting their breath back. However, Amy decides to be dominant and turns her older sister to face up as she is on top of her now, taking the lead now. Viola is surprised by this, but what's even more surprising is that the red head's hand is caressing her bare thigh and even lightly pulling on her garter strap and making it snap against her white skin.

"Mmmm….chu….haaaah…oh, Viola~!" Amy moans into her kiss once again.

"Amy…what has…mmmm….gotten into you…?" Viola asks as she moans into her kiss as well.

"Nothing. You look very cool like usual," Amy pulls away and traces her finger along her older sister's bare thigh. "And just admiring how you look right now. You're the only one that I get to look at. No one else. Got it?"

"Of course," Viola replies with a small smile. "You already know that I belong to you, Amy."

"Then, let me show it to you more. Please."

"Go right ahead." Viola simply says. "I'm all yours."

Amy dives right in, passionately kissing her older sister once again and then uses her hands to rub against her small chest, small like Amy's. Giving it a grope or two, she admires the way her chest feels and then she goes back to rubbing her older sister's bare thigh, down her stocking clad leg and back upwards again. Viola loves the gentle feeling of her sister's hands as they go exploring all over her body. Her little sister is very happy when it comes to Viola and her body. The fortune teller knows it very well when they were growing up. And now Amy has her chance to do anything she wants to her. Another kiss or two and then the red-head leans down to kiss the side of Viola's neck, (though she had to remove her hood to do that) licking it up and down, making Viola moans softly from the touch. Amy goes for more, softly nipping the side of her neck, down to her shoulder and then pulls away to kiss her on the lips to silence her a bit. Viola's stocking clad legs bend a little as Amy keeps on kissing, touching and kissing once again at each and every sensitive part she can find.

She then pulls away to see her older sister panting a little. "Are you okay? Was I too rough?"

"No…" Viola gasps and lifts her head up to face her younger sister. "Y-you're fine. I loved it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Please, do more to me as you wish."

"Oh, Viola!" Amy dives to hug her older sister with the white haired girl hugging her back and stroking her hair.

"You're very assertive today," the fortune teller says. "But…that's what the cards told me earlier this morning. Our afternoon together would be glorious as this."

Amy gives a small smile, resting her head on her older sister's chest. "It was glorious to me. I get to be with my beloved older sis. Alone."

"You're the most precious to me, too, Amy," Viola says as she continues stroking her hair. "You mean more to me than anyone else in the world."

The two face each other and gaze into each other's eyes for what it seems like minutes have gone by very fast. Viola gives a small smile to caress her cheek.

"Let's take this a bit further…shall we?" she offers.

Amy immediately nods. "Yes…let's…make love~!"

Within seconds, fully naked except clad in their stockings, with Viola and her garter straps attached to a small garter belt around her waist, outside the door of their room, the moans eventually grow louder and more sexier than anyone could imagine. From their cold demeanor outside of their home, outside of being alone with each other, to crazy in love with one another and being absolutely animals when it comes to sex. It's their own little secret that no one else should know.

**A/N: W-well, ummm…I hope this is a good enough birthday story for you, Leah-chan. I tried my absolute hardest to make it the best one since I, ummm…never wrote a story for you before. (taps her index fingers together repeatedly). **

**A-anyways, hope you all enjoy these underrated girls. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
